


Baby

by flashlegends (orphan_account)



Series: Coldthallen drabbles [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A meta human turned Barry into a woman, Drabble, Fem!Barry - Freeform, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flashlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is a woman, Len and Eddie like this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

“He’s fucking hot. Don’t you think so Baby?” Len smirked, one hand on Eddie’s ass and the other on the newly transformed Barry. He had been chasing a Meta human, and this one had the ability to change people into the opposite gender and when Barry had come home in his flash suit but with longer hair and breasts Len and Eddie couldn’t help themselves.

“Of course. No matter what gender Barry’s hot.” Eddie licked his lips, moving from Len and pressing a soft kiss to Barry’s lips. “Do you think you’re hot Barry? Actually I think we should call you Brittney, at least until you change back.”

Len nodded in agreement. “Brittney.” It came out a lot more seductive than Len wanted. “Do you think you’re hot?”

Len moved to Barry, removing the top and caressing his chest. A low moan filled the room.

“Y---yes. But I think that the both of you need to show me.”

Len and Eddie looked at each other. “Of course sugar.” Len smiled. “Baby let’s show her.”


End file.
